With the rapid development of Chinese national economy, quick door-opening devices are widely popularized and applied in such fields of light industry and heavy industry as petrochemicals, pharmaceuticals, food hygiene, and nuclear electricity, etc. Lift and rotation mechanisms are key components guaranteeing the safe operation of quick door-opening devices, and their safe running concerns the safety of people's lives and assets.
There are many documents and reports concerning the research and development of quick opening blind disks both within and outside China, for instance, a clamp-type quick opening blind disk, which is provided, at both ends of its opening screw supporting mechanism, with a radial ball bearing and a thrust ball bearing, and which employs two, namely a primary and a secondary, bearing supporting mechanisms, whereby is reduced the operative force of the quick opening blind disk and is facilitated the use under upright operational conditions; and a quick opening blind disk for large-diameter high-pressure containers, including an in-built concentric ring secured by radial pins that are conducive to reducing the prestress of bolts, thus enabling quick opening and closing of the blind disk. Main characteristics of the above blind disk rest in the fact that the lift and rotation mechanisms of the large-scale upright quick opening blind disks are electrically driven to achieve automation, safety and high efficiency and solve the difficult problem that cranes must be hired to open large-caliber high-pressure upright quick opening blind disks worldwide. Documents containing technical features identical with those described above have not been found both within and outside China.
Disclosed in CN2918901Y is a lift and rotation mechanism for a quick door-opening device, whereby although lift and rotation of the quick door-opening device can be achieved and the structure is also simple, the lift components thereof are merely restricted to a screw rod and a tubular body, and only a rotary shaft and a supporting seat rotate, so the quick opening objective cannot be achieved.
In the drawings:
1 (stands for)—lift and rotation mechanism
2—lift component
3—rotary component
4—coupling component
5—movable circular door
6-7—shaped guide plate
21—first motor
22—screw rod
23—tubular body
24—circular pipe
25—annular connection plate
26—connection component
27—bidirectional flange
28—bushing
29—T-shaped block
31—second motor
32—rotary shaft
33—supporting seat
34—circular disk
41—bar-shaped plate
42—tubular connection
43—reinforcing member
51—end flange
61—z-shaped guide plate
241—spherical structure
242—slot
251—flange
261—opening
281—opening
331—wing plate
611—notch